


Flesh

by JakkyLovesScreamer



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Feels, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakkyLovesScreamer/pseuds/JakkyLovesScreamer
Summary: Doctor x Missy Oneshot





	

"Tell me you're not the least bit turned on?" She hissed into his neck, licking around his supple earlobes, trailing down to his collarbone.

 

The Doctor merely grunted in response, squirming ever so slightly whist his hands twitched. "Missy," he groaned hoarsely, torn between shoving her off and just letting Missy have her way with him.

 

"Mhm, I still love it when you say my name. Say it again, Doctor." She emphasized her words with a harsh nip to his throat.

 

Hesitating, he craned his neck, opening more skin for her to explore.

 

"Oh, honey. Still so submissive." She giggled, shifting to drape her arms over his shoulders.

 

In an instant, The Doctor gained his composure and jerked away. "No hugging."

 

Adorning a mockish pout, Missy folded her arms. "Well, I can always try to sway you." Slowly stepping forward, she swiped her hands under the other Time Lord's jacket and then flicked it off his shoulders. "I do know what you like, after all. Even after all these years, I can still remember." Continuing to slowly, tantalizingly slowly, undress him, she licked her lips.

 

"You and me, side by side." She ran her fingers over his bare chest.

 

"Tumbling, playing." Bit her lip, one eyebrow raised as she dragged her nails down his thighs as she shucked down his trousers.

 

"Loving." Leaning up, placed a crooked kiss on her Doctor's lips, only to have her wrists clutched and her eyes met by the cold, piercing orbs of the tired, aged, and worn out Doctor.

 

"You've changed." His voice was almost sad, but the tears were concealed behind layers of hate.

 

"Oh, dearest Doctor, I think you'll find it's you who's really changed." For a minute, Missy smiled at him, thoughtfully and sadly, before she tiptoed and brought her mouth to his.

 

The Doctor kissed back, comforted for a moment by his old friend, using her actions as a way to ignore the truth of her words. He let his guard down and hugged her, hiding his tears, naked arms clutching the fabric of her jacket for dear life.

 

He wasn't expecting it when a voice whispered in his ear: "Told you so."

 

Suddenly, those probing hands were all over him, pinning him down, touching everywhere at once.

 

"But you were right about one thing." He could hear her smirk as she whispered: "You really are an idiot."

 

All at once, the hands were there again, along with the rest of Missy's now bare skin.

 

"But you're my idiot."

 

With a sly glare, she plunged her hands downward. The Doctor gasped, his own hands writhing again, finding purchase on the other Time Lord's back. Stuttering, he tried to shove her off, but couldn't resist the feel of her hands on him. Those hands, so different to the touch, but their rhythm all too familiar, were relentless against this body's virgin cock. The Doctor bit back a moan as she did _that,_ the thing that made him melt in his hands time and time again.

 

"Oh, such a shame," she whispered from behind him, again tugging at his ear, voice heavy with arousal.

 

Just barely able to respond, he squeaked out a hoarse, "Wh-what is?"

 

"Just that I can't fuck you so hard that you'll collapse." She sighed, breathing unsteady and hurried. "But..." Missy growled, emphasizing her words with a twirl of her fingers that made the Doctor squirm. "I can still make you beg."

 

With that, all the memories came flooding back to him, the hurt, the betrayal, the sheer _pleasure_ that the Master had put him through, the way he made him feel, and just like that, he craved it all over again. All of it, the joy and the agony, how close they used to be. Just the thought of it sent chills down his spine.

 

Missy laughed haughtily. "So you _do_ remember." She chose that moment to reach down and snake one lean finger past his unused hole, and in that moment, she was the- no, _his_ Master all over again.

 

The Doctor whined shamelessly, letting out a slur of words, both Gallifreyan and a variety of Earth dialects.

 

"What was that?" she coaxed, finding that one spot and, inserting another finger, applying just enough pressure to make The Doctor's head swim.

 

"M-more!" he cried out, unable to resist the other Time Lord any longer. He didn't care that she was smirking as she turned him around and kissed him, deep and passionate, tongue immediately claiming his as it overtook his mouth. Her lips did nothing to contain his cries.

 

This time, it was The Doctor who took control, spinning Missy so fast she fell, the force of it pulling both of them to the floor. Not allowing her any time to react, he slammed her into the ground, eliciting a surprised grunt from her as he fucked her from behind. His right hand gripped onto her scalp, tufts of curls dancing on The Doctor's fingers while his free hand found her neck. Her moans turned him on as he pounded her to a rhythm. One, two, three, four. Over and over.

 

"Oh, Doctor," his voice resonated in his thoughts. It was a moment before he realized she was inside of his head, but he didn't push her out. He couldn't if he wanted to. He poured out all his emotions, the pain, the regret, the loneliness, even the love he still felt for the other Time Lord despite everything, despite the hardening of his heart at all the terrible things she had done, and just to _fuck_ with him. He showed her all the love he still had, and how desperately he still hoped for his Master to come back to him.

 

"Mhm!" She screamed, biting her lips so hard they bled, groping for his hand on her cheek. "H-harder!" Missy's teeth gritted down as The Doctor's cock moved faster and rougher in and out of her wet hole, pressing his grey-dusted chest against her curved back, hips tilting at an angle inside of her.

 

Short, sharp thrusts brought them both over the edge, tumbling inside of the other for an eternity. The Doctor cried out as he came, Missy twirling her hips into his crotch.

 

Two sweating, panting Time Lord's flopped of the cold tiles, both staring up, one afraid of looking at the other, the latter with her eyes closed and a sad, contented smile plastered on lipstick- smeared lips.

 

"I would've always been there." Slowly, she opened her eyes, shattering the peace.

 

Daring to look at her, The Doctor said curtly, "You weren't."

 

Missy swallowed. "I know."

 

The Doctor closed his eyes and sat up. "Get out." His voice was barely above a whisper.

 

"You can't mean that." She giggled nervously.

 

"I don't," he spat, oozing self-hatred.

 

She stayed splayed out of the floor, silence falling.

 

"Let's go."

 

Missy closed her eyes again, near crying. "Maybe." She gasped when The Doctor's hands spiraled around her neck for the second time that day. Abruptly, a tongue was shoved down her throat, tasting and claiming everything like it would never get to savor it ever again.

 

He backed away. "I still forgive you." He sounded as if he was close to tears, speaking over his shoulder as he walked several steps away. The TARDIS materialized. "Please."

 

For once, she didn't know what to do or expect. She watched with sopping eyes as the man she loved waited for her. After a minute, he stepped into the TARDIS. She took a step forward, then another. She stood motionless in front of the blue doors.

 

Mascara ran down Missy's cheeks as her Doctor escaped yet again with a whoosh of his TARDIS.


End file.
